1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an improved design of an accessory wedge used in the medical field of Radiation Therapy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wedges are radiation therapy treatment accessories used to attenuate the shape a radiation beam. The purpose is to better distribute the isodose lines of radiation to prevent against `cold` or `hot` spots of variable doses. Currently, wedges are two dimensional. This design features one slope and one heel. This limits the use of a wedge to anatomical structures with one corresponding slope.
Radiation treatments to the brain are a common occurrence. The standard setup is to treat the whole brain. This creates a problem due to the sloping of the head; similar to that of a ball cut in half. One side is long, straight, and thick; while the remainder is arced and sloping. Since the current wedge does not conform to this shape, wedges are not utilized. The result is a `hot` spot is created along the outer ring. This `hot` spot leaves a strong burn to the patient's skin along this thinner outer ring. This limits the tolerable dose which may be applied. Also, this portion of the brain contains the cerebrum and gray matter. Memory, thinking and reasoning are three functions controlled in this region which directly effect the quality of life. This area cannot afford to be compromised with high amounts of radiation which `hot` spots would create. Because there is currently no way of delivering a more balanced dose a passive treatment for an aggressive disease is done. The prognosis for the patient is usually poor.